1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-device holding clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, clips for portable devices, such as a microphone, a cellular phone, and various portable electronic devices have been proposed. Here, a clip means one which can hold a portable device in an appropriate mode or posture, and is attachable to and detachable from the clothing or the like of a user of the portable device. Having such a clip makes it possible for the user to use the portable device while attaching the portable device to a suitable location in the body of the user.
In this case, it is preferable that the clip should have a suitable rotation mechanism in accordance with the posture of the portable device. This is because, in a case where the portable device is a microphone, it is convenient if the posture of the microphone can be changed optionally in accordance with the posture or the like of the user.
As such portable-device holding clips, Japanese Utility Model Application KOKAI Publication No. S55-87074 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,653 disclose a technology for a support structure of a compact microphone or the like which has a clip rotatably attached to the outer shell of the compact microphone/speaker in such a way that the direction of the compact microphone/speaker can be changed optionally, and a technology for an arrangement for rotatably attaching a microphone/speaker to a thin object like a clothing.